


半截的诗

by AKAxianyu



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu
Summary: 抹布迈阿密还有cop
Relationships: Maimi Rick/Original Male Character(s), Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys)/Rookie Cop Rick (Rick and Morty), Rookie Cop Rick/Original Male Character(s)





	半截的诗

  
被人拿枪指着脑袋时，即便你身为一名警察，也是会迟疑的。于是一切都顺理成章了。cop因为这瞬间的踌躇被一拥而上的混混们扑倒，捉住，手腕在自己随身携带的手铐里勒出红痕。  
接着是重重的击打，拳头或脚，从四面八方落在cop身上。他想反抗来着，可枪口还是从人群外指向他，游刃有余地微微晃动着，仿佛随时能穿过空隙给他脑门来上一发。啪。热热的血和粉白色脑浆混着碎肉从他眉心的弹孔流出来，仿佛他的脑袋是个年久失修的破水龙头。他只好努力把自己蜷起来，像咬紧珍珠的河蚌那样藏起自己腹部脆弱的脏器。  
“警官，警官，警官。”  
随着疼痛的累加，他对外界的感知愈发迟钝。大概过了一刻钟，或者更久。cop听到上方传来一道男人的嗓音。  
“看看我，好警官。”他听见对方那么说，然后殴打他的那些人停下了动作。  
血从额角一路淌至嘴唇，cop不自然地抿起濡湿的嘴唇，尝到咸味。从下往上的视角让对方变得格外高大。但cop十分确信，自己没见过他。  
“来给警官瞧点好的。”那个男人高声叫道。  
一具同样伤痕累累的赤裸躯体呈现在cop眼前。男人把他拖起来，掰开腿操进去。原本cop以为正昏迷的那个人挣扎一下，发出声痛叫。  
尽管被污物糊了一脸，cop还是认出那张青肿面颊的主人，是迈阿密。他总光鲜亮丽的男朋友。  
  
  
时间似乎被快进了。上一秒cop脑子里还想着“应该阻止他卖那些玩意儿的”，下一秒就转变成“好痛，怎么会这么痛。”  
cop能感受到复数双的手把他按在巷子冷硬而粗糙的地面上，它们拉扯他的头发，撕开他的衣服，最后握住了他的屁股。  
“妈的，还反抗呢，装什么装。”一个男人用力往他紧绷的臀肉上抽了一巴掌，把勃起的阴茎插进去。他的身体早就被用过了，迈阿密总有用不完的精力与探索欲在这方面。然而性爱在cop认知里一贯是热情的，舒适的，滚烫又潮湿，坚硬又柔软。  
警官饱受折磨的身躯被拖起来，男人射完精疲软的阴茎还在他腰侧磨蹭，立刻就有另一个人接手，从后面操他湿淋淋的肉穴。  
男人一下一下凿开他黏热的肠子，几乎要顶到胃部。cop被干得发抖，眼泪和口水不受控制地流出来，挂在脸上。他努力朝前挺着身子，把手铐挣得哗哗作响。  
“这么想过去啊……”操他的男人拖着长音在他耳旁说。  
“那就去吧。爬着去。”  
  
  
剩下那些小混混脱了裤子围在迈阿密身边。迈阿密脸上蔓延开连绵的红晕，昂头挨个舔过每一根竖立的阴茎，神色迷醉。  
“真不错，是吧。”  
最开始操迈阿密的男人走过来，皮鞋踩在cop光裸的脊背，往下碾，用鞋尖拨弄难以闭合的穴口。  
“他那叫什么来着，哦对了，自食恶果。”男人兴致勃勃地踢了踢cop的阴茎，“警官要尝尝你男朋友卖的小糖果吗？”  
男人掰开了他的嘴巴。相机的光仍旧闪个不停，cop全身都在痛，散发着腥臭味道的液体蛰进眼睛，黑的白的红的各种颜色一层一层涂抹上眼球。  
但他还是睁大眼睛，死死地盯着迈阿密。  
  
  



End file.
